Blodskam
by DressedBlood
Summary: " 'Fratilagnia: Excitación o atracción resultante de imaginar o practicar relaciones incestuosas entre hermanos'; Estaría genial pasar de imaginar a practicar, ¿no? Pero ssh... es un secreto, esto no puede saberlo nadie. Dejemos que mi hermanito se de cuenta por sí mismo..." / Horrible Summary... Drabbles NorIce. ¡Incesto !
1. Chapter 1

Mientras espero a que me venga la inspiración con el HongIce... escribo NorIce. El incesto me inspira. Sobretodo ESTE. *u*

Ya que estoy frustrada por no poder rolear NorIce (?), porque ahora parece que resulta que nadie lo rolea, me resigno con los fic's =u= Que triste... (?) Así que voy a dedicarme a dejar más de este incesto tan adorable por aquí. ¿Soy la única a la que el incesto le parece jodidamente hard, sobretodo con Nor de hermano mayor fastidioso y sexy (?)? x'DD

Así que, como tengo bastantes ideas sueltas sin mucha forma, me decidí a hacer drabbles de estos dos. Y aquí está. Salió esto.

Matadme si queréis.

**Advertencias: **Lemon/lime en algún capítulo, implícito. Incesto. Yaoi. Insinuaciones. Puede haber palabrotas. Blodskam es incesto en noruego. Sí, soy muy original con los títulos, lo sé.

**Blodskam**

_Ingenuo._

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta alguien?

Islandia casi escupió la Coca-Cola que estaba bebiendo, por suerte consiguió no hacerlo, habría sido bastante vergonzoso. Tosió un poco, y miró de reojo a su hermano mayor, que de la nada había aparecido y estaba de pie, junto al sillón donde estaba sentado el islandés.

-¿De dónde has salido?

-Llevo un rato aquí.

Emil frunció el ceño, sin saber si mandarle a la mierda o asustarse por el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta de que el noruego estaba ahí, observándole, a escasa distancia. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó sobre la mesa, volviendo a mirar al mayor tras dejarlo.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-A nada. -Respondió simplemente el mayor. -Curiosidad. -Murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el libro que ahora descansaba sobre la mesa, echándole un vistazo al título. Volvió a mirar al menor, que parecía haber dado la conversación por finalizada; rodeó el sillón y se sentó junto a él. -¿No vas a decírmelo?

-No me gusta nadie, y en todo caso, no tendría por qué contártelo. Es mi vida. -Replicó Emil, dejando también el vaso con la bebida gaseosa, para poder hablar sin peligro de tener la tentación de lanzárselo a su hermano.

-Soy tu hermano mayor.

-Pero yo no soy un crío.

-Para mi sí.

El islandés resopló, fastidiado. Decidió no discutir sobre eso, porque iba a perder, lo sabía. Lukas aguantaba más ese tipo de "competiciones", tenía más paciencia, y mantenía más la calma.

-¿Es que a ti te gusta alguien? -Preguntó Emil para desviar el tema de conversación de si mismo.

Lukas alzó levemente una ceja y desvió la mirada hacia el libro. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, y finalmente, clavó sus fríos ojos en los amatistas del menor. Habló, con su típica inexpresividad, sin mostrar ninguna emoción ni sentimiento en su tono.

-Un amor prohibido, ¿no? -Dijo tranquilamente, señalando el libro sin mirarlo. Emil frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin entender por qué le contestaba con eso. -Algo que está mal, al menos a los ojos del resto del mundo. Y por eso no puede decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a la persona que adora tanto. Es triste. -Hizo una pequeña pausa, llevando una mano a los cabellos albinos, que revolvió en un gesto cariñoso. -Pero bueno, puede que sea mejor que no lo diga. Le dolería mucho como podría reaccionar esa persona... así que se conforma con poder estar cerca suya. Aunque sepa que probablemente no podrá hacer nada más que eso. Pero así puede recordarle a esa persona cuánto la quiere, sin que sus palabras se interpreten en el sentido que realmente quiere expresar...

Finalizó sus palabras depositando un pequeño beso en la frente del menor, que se sonrojó levemente.

-Pero...

-Voy a hacer la comida. -Lukas se apartó y se levantó del sillón, saliendo del salón como si nada.

Emil se quedó terriblemente confundido y en blanco. Miró el libro, alternando la mirada varias veces entre éste y la puerta por la que habia salido su hermano. No entendía nada.

-... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

**xXx**

Mini-diccionario sacado de Traductor Google. Palabras que pueden salir en siguientes capítulos~

***Norska - **Noruega en islandés. En noruego, sería "Norge"

***Ísland - **Islandia en noruego.

***Lillebror - **Hermano pequeño en noruego.

***Eldste bror / Elsti bróir **- Hermano mayor en noruego / islandés.

***Jeg elsker deg / Ég elska þig.** - Te quiero en noruego / islandés.

Los capítulos no tienen mucha relación entre sí, no es una historia seguida, solo momentos sueltos. Porque adoro esta pareja y necesito algo más que un One-shot~~

Nos leemos. (L)


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el segundo mini-capítulo que salió de mi enferma mente :3

Nunca me cansaré de agradecer reviews/favs/follows u

**Blodskam**

_Adorable._

Nadie podía negarle que era adorable. Tierno. Encantador. Dulce. Lukas podía pasarse el día nombrando adjetivos e inventándose otro cuantos para describir a la _inocente criatura_ que era su hermano menor. Inocente solo en algunos sentidos, claro. Porque Noruega sabía mejor que nadie que, en ciertos aspectos, Islandia no era del todo inocente. Pero eso solo contribuía a hacerlo, si es que era posible, aún más adorable.

-Déjame en paz. -Refunfuñaba el menor de los nórdicos, oculto tras la almohada que blandía a modo de escudo. Frunció el ceño mientras observaba cada movimiento de su hermano, que por cierto, parecía estar pasándoselo realmente bien con el jueguecito. Emil no tenía ningún problema en golpearle con la almohada, aunque dudaba y mucho de que eso sirviera de algo. En todo caso, para darle una oportunidad de arrebatársela. -Que te largues._  
_

-¿Es que no puedo estar con mi _lillebror_? -Dijo a modo de réplica el mayor, que se movió un poco, subiendo a la cama donde estaba el islandés; éste enrojeció enseguida y apartó la mirada, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada. -_Ísland~ _-Canturreó, esbozando una leve sonrisa burlona, le había dado tiempo de sobra a ver el sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas del menor. Pensó que era adorable, de nuevo. -Solo quiero un abrazo, no es nada del otro mundo, no entiendo por qué te pones así.

-¡Que te vayas! ¡Déjame, Nor! ¡No tiene ninguna gracia! ¡No pienso darte ningún abrazo... así! ¡A saber lo que haces luego! -Protestó Emil, sin apartar la almohada que aferraba como si le fuera la vida en ello y ocultaba su enrojecido rostro. -¡Idiota!

-Estás muy alterado.

-¿Y quién tiene la culpa de ello? -Replicó el menor con todo cortante. Esa respuesta divirtió al noruego, que con un movimiento rápido, agarró uno de los tobillos del menor y tiró de él. Emil ahogó un grito de sorpresa, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Lukas ya le había arrastrado hacia él, por mucho que se aferrara como un gato clavando las uñas en las mantas. Gruñó y una vez Lukas soltó su tobillo, intentó incorporarse para huir lo antes posible, pero no le dio tiempo. El noruego apoyó su peso sobre él, pasando los brazos por la espalda del menor, rodeándole con ellos. Emil bufó, fastidiado, notando el aliento cálido de Lukas en su cuello cuando éste suspiro. -Me estás mojando. Nor. Me empapas la ropa.

-Mh... ¿ves como no era para tanto? Ahora, dime _eldste bror... _

-Sigue soñando.

-Bueno, al menos tengo mi abrazo. -Murmuró Lukas, conformándose por el momento con eso. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el albino empezó a revolverse bajo él, gruñendo y resoplando, intentando librarse de su agarre. -Estate quieto.

-¡No me importaría tanto si no estuvieras... si no... si tuvieras algo de ropa, joder! ¡Y una toalla enrollada en la cintura no cuenta como ropa! ¡Además, me estás mojando! ¡Vístete cuando salgas de la ducha! ¡NOR! -Protestó enérgicamente, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que al noruego parecía darle absolutamente igual lo mucho que se quejara y gritara.

Lukas puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró lo ruidoso y escandaloso que podía ser a veces. Depositó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla del menor, que parecía arder de lo rojo que estaba. Así también estaba adorable.

-Soy tu hermano, no seas tan vergonzoso. -Murmuró cerca del oído del menor, que finalmente se había quedado quieto, resignado a que no iba a poder escaparse a menos que el otro se lo permitiera. -Te va a dar algo.

-Deja de hacer cosas raras. -Protestó Emil, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. -Suéltame. Ya.

El noruego suspiró y finalmente deshizo el abrazo con el que había atrapado al islandés, que se apartó enseguida de él. Lukas alzó una ceja cuando el menor salió corriendo y se encerró en el baño.

Emil se apoyó en la puerta cerrada, notando como todo el rostro le ardía, y parecía como si el corazón fuera a taladrarle el pecho y salirse de su caja torácica. Se acercó al lavabo y se empapó la cara con agua fría, observando su rostro aún enrojecido en el espejo.

-Idiota... -Masculló en voz baja, sentándose sobre la tapa del váter. -¿Por qué tiene que hacer esas cosas? Me siento raro... -Susurró hablando para si mismo, suspirando.

De momento, iba a tardar un rato en salir del baño.

**xXx**

No sé como se me ocurren cosas tan raras. Bueno, sí, que me encanta hacer sufrir/enfadarse a Emil porque lo amo. Viva mi lógica.

En fin...

Ya veo que no soy la única frustrada NorIcemente (?) Yo os doy amor a todos D':

P.D: Sí, resubí el capítulo. Tengo la manía de releerlo rápido antes de subirlo y tengo faltas o me equivoco en alguna palabra de manera estúpida x'D Pero bueno, el capítulo sigue igual, solo corregí unas palabrillas.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Y aquí estoy para traerles más incesto. Como ya dije, no tienen relación entre sí, y así como en los primeros capítulos es como un Antes de la relación incestuosa, o lo que sea (?), otros pueden ser más adelante... como este.

**Advertencia: Lemon/Lime implícito. Algunas palabrotas. **

Mh... no recuerdo si Lemon era lo más explícito y el Lime menos... siento mi estupidez. xD Y me da pereza buscarlo (?)

SÉ que debería estar actualizando el HongIce. Pero es que de esto ya tengo bastantes drabbles escritos, y solo tengo que subirlos... ¡y estoy con exámenes! En cuanto me vuelva la maldita inspiración, y esté más libre, seguiré con ese.

En fin~ De momento, aquí está esta cosa:

**Blodskam**

_Sumiso_

-S-sigue...

Esa orden, o más bien, ese ruego que había pretendido ser una exigencia, con aquella voz temblorosa y agitada por los suaves jadeos que escapaban de los labios del islandés, que ya había desistido de intentar normalizar su respiración. Le gustaba tanto cuando estaba así de agitado, excitado y... sumiso.

Lukas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triunfante, al haber conseguido que el menor por fin se rindiera y dejara sus (inútiles) intentos de resistirse. Como si no le encantara todo eso. El cuerpo del menor se estremecía ante las caricias sobre la sensible piel desnuda, y se escuchaban algunos gruñidos de frustración por parte del islandés, que era consciente de que Lukas jugaba con él, para impacientarle, hacer que lo deseara cada vez más, hasta que ya no aguantara más esa pequeña tortura. Sí, al noruego le encantaba hacer eso, porque le encantaba escuchar de los labios de su hermanito que siguiera.

Y eso había hecho.

Las manos del menor se cerraban con fuerza sobre las mantas, mientras sentía cada milímetro de su cuerpo estremecerse y palpitar de placer. Al principio sentía dolor, no podía evitarlo, pero Lukas siempre era delicado... hasta que se le pasaba, claro, a partir de entonces, era el menor el que rogaba por más, entre gemidos y gimoteos. Su visión se difuminaba por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus labios, y la mano del noruego las limpiaba cariñosamente en cuanto una de ellas se atrevía a salir y resbalar por sus mejillas.

-_B-bróir... _-Musitó entre los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios sin que tuviera oportunidad de intentar evitarlo. No le importó. No había nadie en la casa, y podía permitirse gemir libremente, mientras arqueaba la espalda y rodeaba el cuello del noruego con los brazos, clavando las uñas en la espalda ajena. Eso, de alguna manera, parecía excitar al mayor, que continuaba moviéndose dentro del islandés, deseoso de escuchar esos dulces gemidos a mayor volúmen. -_É-ég elsk... angh... _

Lukas dejó escapar una suave risa. Besó los labios del menor, que apenas podía corresponder, ahogando aquellos encantadores sonidos en la boca ajena.

-_Jeg elsker deg~ _-Susurró el mayor, apartándose apenas unos milímetros para poder hablar. Volvió a besar los labios, mordiéndolos suavemente para que le permitiera el paso, y no tardó en ser concedido, permitiendo que su lengua invadiera la cavidad ajena, entrelazandose con la lengua del menor, que correspondía de una manera encantadoramente torpe.

-¡NORGE!

Emil palideció. Se le fue todo el color de la cara al escuchar esa voz. No, joder, ¿qué hacía Dinamarca en la casa? ¿No se habían ido todos y no pensaban volver hasta la noche? _Mierda, mierda, mierda... _se repitió una y otra vez mentalmente. Lukas se había detenido, y aún con el rostro a escasos centímetros del ajeno, lo giró hacia la puerta de la habitación, cerrada.

Se escucharon los pasos del danés por las escaleras, y acercándose a la habitación. Emil gimoteó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, volviendo a recuperar el fuerte sonrojo. Lukas le observó unos segundos, sin cambiar su imperturbable rostro en ese momento... hasta que esbozó una leve sonrisa, que podría considerarse como una sonrisa _malvada._

Mathias llamó a la puerta. Tras esperar unos segundos, pareció dar por hecho que no había nadie, y se dispuso a irse. Emil suspiró con gran alivio, pero Lukas no compartió esa sensación.

-¿Qué quieres? -Dijo tranquilamente, lo suficientemente alto como para que el danés pudiera escucharle. Lukas miró fijamente a los ojos del islandés, que le lanzó una mirada asesina, y el mayor no se inmutó. Siguió con esa leve sonrisa, divertido, sin apartar la mirada del rostro del menor. -No entres.

-Ah, Nor... ¿Sabes dónde dejé mi cartera?

-Mh... si fueras más responsable, lo sabrías. -Respondió el noruego, y al ver que el islandés estaba terriblemente nervioso y tenso, amplió ligeramente su sonrisa. Decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad, y sin más, continuó por donde estaba, reanudando las embestidas en el interior del menor, que se tapó inmediatamente la boca con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¡No la encuentro! -Protestó Mathias desde el pasillo. -¡Por eso te lo pregunto! ¿Estás con Em?

-Él está... ocupado ahora. No puede hablar. -Dijo Lukas con la misma tranquilidad, aunque Emil pudo notar cierto deje de burla en su voz. Sujetó las piernas del menor, y volvió a moverse en su interior, sin ninguna consideración, disfrutando de los esfuerzos del albino por permanecer lo más callado posible. Sabía que su hermanito no permitiría que el danés supiera lo que hacían, y evitaría que se pudiera escucharle a toda costa.

-N-Nor... -Gimoteó el islandés, pero Lukas no le dio la oportunidad de decir nada más. Cuando lo hizo más rápido, el islandés giró la cabeza y mordió la almohada con fuerza, clavando las uñas sobre las mantas. -Ngh... e-eres un... agh...

Lukas se lo estaba pasando realmente bien con todo eso. Pero no era tan malo, así que decidió dejarle ya tranquilo.

-Anko, está en el salón. Cógela y lárg... a-ah. -Lukas se mordió suavemente el labio, mirando de reojo la mano del menor, que había agarrado ese peculiar rizo del cabello de su hermano. Afortunadamente, el danés ya no estaba escuchando.

Islandia pudo escuchar los pasos de Dinamarca bajando las escaleras. Poco después, se escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrándose. Por fin pudo dejar de contenerse, y permitió que sus gemidos sonaran de nuevo, mientras miraba al mayor con el ceño fruncido. Lukas sonrió, satisfecho, y agarró la mano del menor que le había hecho soltar ese inoportuno gemido. Sus ojos brillaron, y Emil se estremeció solo con mirarlo, ahogando un gritito al ver cómo le miraba.

-Mierda.

-Eso ha estado muy mal. Niño malo... Voy a tener que castigarte. ~

**xXx**

Quería hacer algo pervertido.

Fue algo más largo, pero bueno, los más largos serán más o menos como éste, no mucho más.

Eso es todo de momento~ u

¡Nos leemos~!


End file.
